


Father, Father, Where Have You Gone

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Bloodborne, Wolf 359 - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, first person POV, i’m sorry eiffel, nothing happy happens in bloodborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Doug Eiffel isn’t the hunter he once was and his little girl is scared for him.





	Father, Father, Where Have You Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxOnTheNile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/gifts), [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).

> I’m gifting this to boxonthenile and happyleech because it is their fault i have written this

Run, just run, get up the ladder and across the bridge, kill the troll, talk to the little girl who’s playing music. 

“Are you a hunter? I don’t know who you are, but i know that smell.” she says to me sounding scared and innocent, I nodded at her, her speech pattern and volume giving away that she could not hear if I spoke.

“Have you seen my mommy or my daddy?” she asks me looking hopeful, i shake me head sadly and she wilts a little bit at that news “will you look for them? Mommy left to look for daddy… a-and i’m all alone… mommy has a very pretty pin daddy gave her, it’s gold and silver and polished very pretty so it shines, you can’t miss it.” she looked at me through the window with the biggest pleading eyes, I pressed my lips together and nodded, agreeing to look for her parents, even if that likely would be a futile effort. She deserved some hope in this awful circumstance. 

“Oh! Before I forget! Mommy forgot this. It helps daddy remember us when he starts to forget… she’s so silly to have forgotten it” she says placing the music box in the window sill “it’s daddy’s favorite song.” I picked up the music box and examined it before placing it into one of the pouches on my belt. It might be useful later. 

I wave and nod to her before pulling the lever near her home to open the gate to the small courtyard beyond and left to continue searching for a way into Cathedral Ward. I still had a mission of my own. To find the pale blood, that’s what the note in the room i had awoken in said, seek the pale blood, whatever that meant. 

____________________

Damn that squealing ass swine, loud, obnoxious, and vicious. I hadn’t expected it when i first entered the sewers and had been brought down by it. Rooky mistake. The second time went much better and i even got some loot that might actually be worth my while for once. I quickly ascend the ladder through the door at the end of the tunnel and come upon the beasts on that bridge, the ones that roll a giant flaming ball at me the second I get near if i try coming at them from the other end of the bridge. I dispatch them quickly barely giving them time to react to my presents. 

Up a flight of stairs I find another two beasts staring at a corpse, taking them out i find some useful items, blood shards and some bullets. Good means i can make some weapons better once I find a place to rest again “so sad what has happened.” I say bowing my head and saying a quick prayer for the departing souls.

“Looks like thats my way in” I say looking up the long flight of stairs to what appears to be a graveyard. I slowly walk up the stairs and look around watching and listening for other beasts, but all I hear is a slow rhythmic clang of metal on stone and slight squelching sound every once in awhile. 

I checked the music box again standing at the entrance of the graveyard and noticed faded writing inside the lid of music box all I could make out were what appeared to be names “ Kate and Doug…” the song was light and soft what use could i have for this? 

I stayed on guard as I walked into the graveyard gripping my axe tightly keeping it ready for a possible attack, the sounds making me just a bit nervous. 

“Beasts… Beasts all over the shop…” the man at the back edge of the graveyard spoke with a growl. I stopped in my tracks bracing myself. “You’ll be one of them soon too. We all will.” he said before shooting at me with a blunderbuss style pistol. 

It was a hard, messy battle, but I came out the victor after much trial and error. The music box turned out to stun him for a few seconds so I used that to my advantage, it was unfortunate it could not pull him back from the brink of beasthood however, I would have liked to bring the man back to his little daughter. She was so very scared this night.

I searched around the graveyard and found a womans corpse, she wore a pin shining the brightest silver and gold and my heart sunk in my chest, seems this girl was having quite a run of bad luck. Ah well, i would return when I found a safe place she could go, someplace she would be safer from the beasts prowling around, her home near the courtyard did not appear to have near enough incense to last this long arduous night. 

I enter the door and follow the halls quickly eventually coming into the chapel. The smell of beast repeling incense strong here and there is a man bent over surrounded by jars. He begs and pleads me to send any survivors to this chapel that they will be safe here. I nod to him and promise to tell anyone I come across of this place. Maybe the little girl could manage it, it wasn’t far and I had cleared the way, she shouldn’t run into any trouble should she choose to come here. That old woman too.

I turn and head back into the town to gather the people i had found who could still get around.

It does not go as planned i later find out as I am making my way through the town to the chapel once again. The beasts having come back, I find the pig in the sewers, and upon it’s corpse I find a blood soaked white ribbon.


End file.
